Saburo Shinoda
is a Japanese actor and voice actor. His real name is . He is mostly known for his role as Ultraman Taro's human host named Kotaro Higashi and also was the voice actor for Ultraman Taro in the series only. He was also Silver Kamen (1971) and played in Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992). He is a member of the Ultraman Foundation. Before being casted as Kotaro Higashi in Ultraman Taro, Saburo made a cameo appearance in Ultraman Ace episode 20. So far, he has yet to reprise his role, either as Kotaro Higashi or Ultraman Taro. He is the first voice actor for Ultraman Taro and yet to reprise it in the future. Currently, the role of Ultraman Taro passed to veteran voice actor Hiroya Ishimaru. Although no longer the voice in for Taro, his grunts were still kept and reused in some of Taro's later appearances. Personal Life Saburo Shinoda was married in 1975 and has a son and daughter. He became a grandfather on February 27, 2015. Roles *Ultraman Ace - Ichiro Shinoda *Ultraman Taro - Kotaro Higashi, voice of Ultraman Taro and Zoffy Stock Grunts This section here refers to Saburo's grunts being reused per stock footage on other Ultra Series. *Ultraman Taro - Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace *The・Ultraman: Jackal vs. Ultraman - Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0 - Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 - Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga - Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Retsuden - Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Ginga - Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Ginga S - Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Orb - Ultraman Taro (Ultra Fusion Card) *Ultraman Geed - Ultraman Taro Other Roles *Godzilla vs. Mothra and Godzilla vs. Destotoyah - Professor Shigeki Fukazawa Gallery Saburo Shinoda.jpg Uoo01.jpg|Saburo Shinoda & Peggy Hayama Saburo holding a Ultra Badge.jpg 25150583.jpeg Kotaro in Ultraman Taro's final episode.png|Saburo Shinoda's final appearance on the Ultra Series as Kotaro Higashi Saburo Shinoda2.jpg Saburo and Ryu.jpg 51d461c3.jpg Saburo, Kohji and Ryu.png Shinoda Saburo.jpg Saburo.jpg Mr. Saburo.jpg Kotaro holds the Ultra Badge for the last time.png|Kotaro holds the Ultra Badge Kotaro - Saburo.jpg Kotaro before leaves ZAT.png 11008206 475592502588257 1366179789 n.jpg Trivia *Kotaro Higashi was meant to return in Ultraman Mebius to assist Ultraman Mebius, just like other Ultra Brothers' human hosts/forms, but he couldn't make it because Saburo Shinoda was attending someone's funeral at the time. Saburo Shinoda was also supposed to voice act for Taro but this decision was scrapped due to the funeral he was attending. Susumu Kurobe and Kohji Moritsugu admitted that Saburo's inability to return was a huge regret. *Saburo's son was born after the end of Ultraman Taro and he tried to watch it when he got something, perhaps he recorded only one video on rebroadcasting. However, it was the way of finishing Ultraman Taro struggling in the first part of the second episode and continuing to the next round. From seeing this, his son never saw Ultraman Taro at all. *After the end of Ultraman Taro, when Saburo appeared on the "Wife's Extracurricular Teaching" team on "TV Challenge Star Otama Ball Tournament" (Nippon Television System, January 5, 1986), the Space Science Guard member ZAT who appeared in Ultraman Taro he wear clothes and he showed off Taro's transformation pose. However, unlike other actors in the Showa Ultra Series, Saburo have not appeared again in the Ultra Series. In the sports announcement "Tsuburaya Pro 50th anniversary commemorative special issue (released July 10, 2013)" Taro "40th anniversary commemorative interview" to Kotaro Higashi want to keep it as a good memory of youth in himself". *During his time in Ultraman Taro, Saburo Shinoda stated that: **His favorite monster is Depparas. **Even Saburo himself is shocked of learning of Kotaro's decision to leave his Ultraman to continue his life as a normal human. Moreover, he thought that "I am doing my best as a human being for peace" after that by Kotaro Higashi that he does not respect this last. *Although Saburo Shinoda has never co-starred in the Ultra Series after the end of Ultraman Taro, he has a friendship with Ryu Manatsu, Gen Ohtori's actor and Ultraman Leo's voice actor, even their sons are classmates. When Ryu suffered from gastric cancer in 2004, Saburo cooperated with treatment by introducing a second opinion. However, Tsuburaya Productions is not coupled with co-star-winning deployment of the settings and the contents of the Ultra Brothers in the shooting of. * Saburo Shinoda shares a few similarities with Masao Nakasone, the voice actor of Ultraman: **Both only reprise two different roles on the Ultra Series, one of them is their noticeable role (Ultraman's and Ultraman Taro's voice actor). **Both are actors and voice actors. **Both their grunts for their Ultra (Ultraman & Taro) still kept and reused in the later apperance. **However, unlike Masao, Saburo is still alive and did not retire yet. Category:Real Life People Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Male Actors